Surface cleaning machines have been used for years to clean floors, drapes and upholstery. One common type of surface cleaning machines include a housing with an elongated handle angled toward a user, a rotary drive system, and a disk carrying a treatment element such as a polishing or stripping pad or a brush.
Surface cleaning machines with orbital motion have been found to be particularly effective for polishing or stripping surfaces. The orbital motion is typically imparted by a drive assembly that transmits a torque through a drive assembly that is eccentrically mounted on a drive shaft linking the rotary drive system to the disk. Examples of rotary cleaning machines with orbital motion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,542 to Oreck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,295 to Lancaster et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,839,479 to Hruby.
One drawback of surface cleaning machines in the prior art, in particular of surface cleaning machine with orbital motion, is that the change-over from one type of disk to another is slow and cumbersome. Typically, the operator must angle the machine to gain access to the screws that attach the drive assembly to the disk; remove the disk; position a different disk in place; and re-attach the screws.
Therefore, it would be an improvement over the prior art to have a disk with an engagement system to the drive assembly that is configured to provide for a quick and less cumbersome changeover.